My Favorite SongsRiders on the Storm
by Margarida
Summary: Há um assassino na estrada Seu cérebro está se retorcendo como um sapo Tire uma folga num feriado Deixe suas crianças brincaremSe você der carona a esse homem Sua doce família irá morrer Assassino na estrada


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Shura! Volta aqui, você é meu!).

Segunda fic da série "My Favorite Songs"! Vocês pediram e aqui está, "**Riders on the Storm"** (The Doors), protagonizada pelo Kanon. Espero que curtam!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**RIDERS ON THE STORM**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Riders on the storm,**

**Riders on the storm,**

_Viajantes na tempestade_

_Viajantes na tempestade_

A tempestade caía sem parar, mas ele não se importava com a água escorrendo por seu corpo, ensopando suas roupas. Assim como também não se importava com o corpo estendido à sua frente, todo perfurado à bala.

A rodovia estava deserta àquela hora da noite, nem mesmo a guarda rodoviária dava sinal de vida. Mais um serviço executado com êxito. Guardando a arma no bolso interno de seu casaco, foi caminhando a passos largos até seu carro parado no acostamento e entrou, ligando o rádio.

A canção tomou conta do ambiente e ele ajeitou o retrovisor para que pudesse ver o próprio reflexo. Os olhos azuis demonstravam cansaço, estava até com olheiras! Penteou com as mãos os cabelos também azuis, afivelou o cinto e finalmente deu a partida no automóvel.

**Into this house we're born,**

**Into this world we're thrown**

**Like a dog without a bone,**

**An actor out alone,**

_Nesta casa fomos criados_

_Neste mundo fomos jogados_

_Como um cão sem um osso_

_Um ator atuando sozinho_

**Riders on the storm**

_Viajantes na tempestade_

Deixou para trás o corpo ensangüentado e a tempestade. Suspirando, ligou o celular e uma voz fria e sem emoção alguma foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

-Alô?

-Tudo pronto... O cara já era.

-Excelente trabalho, Kanon... Eu sempre soube que podia contar com você. Está vindo para cá?

-Estou... Em uma hora eu apareço por aí.

Desligou o celular e passou a prestar atenção na estrada, a tempestade aumentara de tamanho a ponto de não enxergar um centímetro à frente do carro. De nada adiantavam os limpadores do pára-brisa, a água caía feito uma cachoeira.

**There's a killer on the road**

**His brain is squirming like a toad**

**Take a long holiday**

**Let your children play**

**If you give this man a ride**

**Sweet family will die**

**Killer on the road**

_Há um assassino na estrada_

_Seu cérebro está se retorcendo como um sapo_

_Tire uma folga num feriado_

_Deixe suas crianças brincarem_

_Se você der carona a esse homem_

_Sua doce família irá morrer_

_Assassino na estrada_

No rádio, a canção continuava a toda. E, estranhamente, ela se repetia, como um mantra.

-Os caras dessa rádio devem estar loucos! – Kanon disse a si mesmo, achando graça na situação.

Dirigindo com uma mão no queixo, pensativo, Kanon suspirou. Deveria ter cobrado mais pelo serviço, o cara era gente importante. Mas deixaria para negociar isso quando chegasse à cidade e fosse procurar pelo "chefe".

Porém, em um cruzamento com uma outra estrada, ele notou que havia um carro parado por ali, todo apagado. E alguém de pé, no meio do asfalto.

Pressentindo o perigo, Kanon jogou seu carro para a direita a toda velocidade, mas o estranho foi surpreendentemente rápido e sacou uma arma, atirando contra o carro do rapaz.

**Girl you gotta love your man**

**Girl you gotta love your man**

**Take him by the hand**

**Make him understand**

**The world on you depends**

**Or life will never end**

**Gotta love your man**

_Garota você deve amar seu homem_

_Garota você deve amar seu homem_

_Pegue-o pela mão_

_Faça-o entender_

_O mundo de você depende_

_Ou a vida nunca irá acabar_

_Deve amar seu homem_

Kanon, atingido por um tiro, perdeu o controle do automóvel e correu pelo acostamento. Só conseguiu parar quando bateu de frente com uma árvore, acabou sendo arremessado pelo pára brisa para fora do veículo, rolou pela grama e bateu de encontro a outra árvore.

O estranho aproximou-se e, após conferir seu pulso, sacou um celular do bolso interno do casaco e discou um número, indiferente à tempestade que encharcava o corpo de Kanon.

-Alô?

-Está feito, chefe... O cara já partiu para outra.

-Ótimo... – a mesma voz fria que falara com Kanon respondeu ao estranho – Eu sabia que podia contar com seus serviços, sempre tão eficientes, Saga...

**Riders on the storm,**

**Riders on the storm,**

_Viajantes na tempestade_

_Viajantes na tempestade_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tô besta, gente! Eu sei que fui eu quem escreveu a fic, mas até o último momento eu não tinha certeza se colocaria o Saga no final... Uma coisa meio estranha, chega a ser irônico: O Kanon é o cara que plantou o mal no coração do Saga e ele acaba matando o irmão gêmeo...

Momento da escolha:

"**The Importance of Being Idle"**, música do Oasis, protagonizada pelo... Kiki (verso chave: Ela me disse, garoto, você é preguiçoso...)!

Ou

"**Blower's Daughter", **com o Hyoga em Universo Alternativo (verso chave: Sem amor, sem glória... Sem um herói em seu céu...).

**Momento propaganda!**

Gente, vocês querem me conhecer melhor? Saber como eu sou, ainda que de uma maneira meio OCC (só um pouquinho, por que eu sou 99 do jeito que está escrito por lá!)? Então leiam a fic **"Galácticas na Grécia",** escrita pela minha grande amiga Kalíope e que já está no meu profile de favoritas!


End file.
